


show me your scars

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, BUT THEN IT WASNT, Bad Characterization, F/F, LIKE WOW THIS SUMMARY IS SHIT, Lots of Angst, Modern AU, and maria aint just some stunning seductress here to fuck up the lams relationship, but it isnt, but no so bad that angie is just a hetero angry feminist who hates every male that she meets, but thats for later, idk why thats in caps, im gonna mention rape and abuse a lot so please tread lightly, it was originally gonna be a rent au, kinda like a rent au, oak deserves a tony nomination, wow this summary is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it takes angelica getting arrested and maria getting snitched on for them to officially meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me your scars

**Author's Note:**

> oak deserves a tony nomination  
> 

“Ok, so over here, we have a whole nice fancy room with stuff about our founder, you know, Phillipa Soo,” Eliza rambled passionately as she gave her sister a tour of the Graham Windham. Angelica watched her adoringly, happy that she found a job that she was really cared about.

The two of them strode through the corridors, Eliza occasionally taking detours to show Angelica a room or introducing her to one of her coworkers.

“And over here,” Eliza said, gesturing toward an open room with some kids in it, “is where the kids stay.”

“Like the orphans?” Angie asked as they walked into the room. Eliza gave her a sideways glance.

“Don’t be so blatant about it,” she murmured. Angelica shrugged.

“Sorry.”

They made their way to the back of the room, Eliza stopping occasionally to say hi. “Hi Lauren, hi Nina, hey Chloe.” The girls, relatively young, grinned back at her. They ran around the room, playing whatever games kids play.

Eliza smiled, watching them. “Aren’t they wonderful?” she said softly, resting her head on Angie’s shoulder.

Angelica smiled, more because of her sister’s happiness than the actual kids. “Yeah,” she said, wanting to satisfy.

The two of them left the room, leaving a poor caretaker to deal with the rambunctious children. They headed towards the cafeteria, with Eliza babbling on about the orphanage and Angie watching her fondly.

“Ok, and then, Pippa- you know, Phillipa Soo, our founder, she- oh, hey, Maria?” Eliza stopped, dead in her tracks, as she looked at this a girl who was walking on the other side of the hall. “What are you doing here?”

The question wasn’t hostile, just curious. The so called Maria looked at the sisters through a curtain of her thick, curly hair.

Angie cocked her head, trying to evaluate the girl. She seemed pretty shy, by the way she was trying to hide her face behind her hair. She was nervous, her hands fidgeting with a large red purse with something hastily stuffed in it, and her feet shuffling. Through the hair, Angie could detect the slightest hints of red lipstick and dark eyes.

“Uh, hi, um, Eliza,” she stammered, not meeting their eyes.

“Hi,” Eliza said softly, stepping forward. “How are things going?”

“Uh, great,” Maria replied, pushing something down in her purse. She finally looked up, showing her perfect full lips and smooth skin. _She was beautiful,_ Angie thought offhandedly. “Things, um, have been-” She was cut off as her phone started ringing in her pocket. She pulled out the phone, reading a text. Angie detected the slightest hints of horror on her face.

“Listen, uh, I gotta go,” she said, finally looking at Angie and Eiza. Eliza nodded slowly.

“Um, ok.” Maria nodded, and pocketed her phone, walking away swiftly.

“What’s up with her,” Angelica murmured. Eliza glanced at her reproachfully.

“It’s not my narrative to talk about.”

“Elizzzaaaaaaa,” Angie whined. There was just a part of her that had to know why Maria looked so scared, why she looked so shy, why she looked so fearful. She was more insatiable than usual, probably because she couldn’t read her immediately or as well like she assessed other people.

Eliza huffed. “Fine,” she said, knowing her sister well. “I’ll only tell you about her time at Graham Windham, ok?”

“Ok.” Apparently Angelica was satisfied with this.

The two sisters began making their way towards the cafeteria again. “So, her name is Maria Lewis, now Reynolds. She used to be a part of the orphanage, but then when she turned 18, she married someone and got out of the system.”

“When she turned 18?”

“She literally married someone on her 18th birthday.”

Angelica wilted a little, assuming an offhand air.  _She was married._ Inside, Angie was dying, but she was careful to not let her sister see. 

“Why would she do that?” she asked carefully. 

Eliza shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well, married life doesn’t seem to be suiting her,” Angie thought out loud. 

“What do you mean?”

“Couldn’t you tell? She just looked so…… unhappy.”

“How could you tell?”

“Didn’t you see her eyes?”

“Well, ok, somebody doesn’t have the skill of looking into someone’s soul when they first meet,” Eliza said, nudging Angie playfully. She laughed, the stress of Maria’s well-being slightly alleviating from her.

“Ok, here we are,” Eliza said, the two of them finally reaching the cafeteria. “The food here is a lot like food at public schools, so, shitty….”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Are you ready kids?” Peggy said to Angelica as they exited the car.

“Please tell me that wasn’t a Spongebob reference.” They smirked, and Angie let out a long breath.

“Ay ay, captain,” they said boisterously. Angelica sighed, running a hand down her face.

“Oh my god." Peggy grinned. "Whatever. I will fight you. Let’s go.”

The two of them headed out to the equal pay rally, both hoisting signs and wearing fancy t-shirts. Eliza was busy doing something for the orphanage, so it was just the two of them.

“Wow, it’s already really fucking crowded,” Peggy commented as they walked into the mass of people.

“No duh,” Angie said sarcastically. They stuck their tongue out at her.

“Don’t get lost now,” she cautioned her sibling as they moved through the crowd.

“I’m not gonna get lost,” they muttered.

“Like how you didn’t get lost last year?” Angie asked, raising her eyebrows. Peggy frowned.

“That’s cause you guys forgot me. And besides, I didn’t want to go anyways.”

Angie huffed, turning to join the protesting crowd. “Oh man,” she muttered to her sibling. “It looks like it’s gonna get violent.”

“Do you think the police is coming?”

“If anything, they’re on standby.”

Angelica was right, the protest did eventually turn more violent. The casual chanting became rioting as a few meninists came into the crowd. The two parties clashed, Angelica herself being a part of it, and became so violent that the police had to come over and arrest some of them.

“Well, considering that women are half of the population,” Angelica spat as she pummeled some bitter fuckboy.

“Yo tear this dude apart,” Peggy called from the sides.

Angie landed another punch on the kid’s nose. “It would be nice that we just have some basic rights-”

“Ma’am, ma’am,” a police officer said as he pulled her off of the boy. She glanced at his name tag. Officer Dave. “Please, there is no need to get violent-”

“Do you see what he’s wearing?” Angelica hisses, referring to the meninist hoodie. “Bitch can’t even understand that women should have basic civil rights.” She ran at the guy again, but was held back by the officer.

“Let me go,” Angie said. “I’m not just some angry feminist, kids like this kid needs to be fucking obliterated-”

“Yes, ma’am, ok,” the officer said as he handcuffed her. He led her to a police car, pushing her into the backseat.

“AVENGE ME PEGGY,” Angie yelled as she was being shut into the car. “OH AND ALSO CALL DAD, HE HAS BAIL MONEY-”

She was cut off by the door slamming in her face. She sighed, slumping down on the seat.

“So,” she said, striking up small talk with the officer. “What’s your stance on the tampon tax?”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, ow, ow, ow, be careful, I’m sensitive,” Angelica complained as she was pushed into a holding cell. Officer Dave looked at her reproachfully, before locking the cell and walking away.

“Well,” Angie said, sighing, turning to evaluate her cell. She noticed a small figure sitting in the corner. “Oh. Hi.”

The figure brushed away her familiar curly hair, looking up at Angelica. “Maria?” Angie asked, surprised. “Angelica Schuyler, Eliza’s sister. Why are you in here? Cause of the equal pay rally?”

“No,” Maria shook her head, smiling slightly because of Angie’s passion for women’s rights.

“Then why are you in here?” she inquired, sitting down across from Maria.

“I was, uh, I was-”

“You can tell me,” Angelica interrupted, noticing Maria’s hesitation to talk to her. She was good at reading people, sure, but for some reason Maria was so much more complex. It intrigued Angie deeply.

Maria blinked, still obviously not trusting Angie. Sure, Angie couldn’t read Maria like _that_ , but she wasn’t stupid. “I won’t tell anyone,” she continued.

“I, um, someone turned me in for thievery.”

“You did what now?”

“Yeah…..”

“Why would you steal something?”

“Cause I’m fucking broke,” she said flatly.

“Oh.”

Angie desperately tried to catch Maria’s eyes, but she avoided her gaze.

“Well, where do you work?” Angelica continued.

“Uh, do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That’s where I work, I-”

“You dance?” Angelica interrupted, her mind racing a million times faster.

Maria shrugged, embarrassed. “It’s a living.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Angie blurted out, waving her hands. “Don’t think that I’m slut shaming you or anything, oh god, please don’t think that.”

“How did you kn-”

“Because, like, well, I’m all for women’s rights, can’t you tell? I got put in jail for protesting, you would think that I support all females everywhere-”

Angelica was cut off as Maria gave off a low rumbling laugh. She then shook out her hair, going back to her usual sullen mood. Angie looked at her quizzically.

“What?” Maria asked, a bit hostile. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing. Why did you look so uh, uncomfortable when you laughed?”

“Oh,” Maria said, waving her hand a bit dismissively. Well, to anyone else, it would have looked dismissive. To Angelica’s keen eye, she could sense more in the movement. “It’s just that I haven’t really, genuinely laughed in a long, long time.”

“And why is that-”

“ANGELICA SCHUYLER WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GETTING JAILED AGAIN.”

Angie turned around to see her very angry, very infuriated father accompanied with her other siblings.

“Hey Dad,” Angie said, taking a risk and cracking a smile. “Peggy. ‘Liza.”

Her father sighed, running a hand down his face. “Fine. Ok. Whatever. Be like that. Come on, we have paperwork to do.”

“I can’t, I’m stuck in this cell.” Her dad gave her a Look.

“I get that. I was _talking_ to your siblings.” Peggy shrugged, and Eliza mouthed a _good luck_ at her sister. The three of them walked away.

Angie turned to face Maria, who gave her a sad smile. “What?” Angie asked, not being able to read much from the other girl’s almost neutral expression.

“Nothing. It must be nice to have a family to care for you.”

“Yeah, they care for me, but my dad is literally going to kill me later when I get out,” Angie scoffed. “Why? Don’t you have people to care for you?”

Maria shrugged. Angie frowned, taking it as an obvious  _no_.

“Is there no one to bail you out?” she pressed. Maria looked away.

“No,” she said finally. “And besides, it’s not like I have money to get myself out of this. Me being broke is the reason why I’m in here in the first place.”

Angie nodded, quickly taking in the information.

“Let me bail you out.”

“What?” Maria asked, looking at Angie eyes, searching to see if it was just a joke.

Angelica nodded persistently. “Yeah. My dad is loaded. Let me bail you out.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Maria said, shaking her head. “I can’t let you do that.”

“Why not?” Angie asked, stepping closer. She made a move to grab Maria’s hand, but she flinched, and Angelica backed off.

“I can’t just have you pay for me,” Maria said, her voice a bit shaken. “And besides, you barely know me.” _But it seems to me I’ve known you for a hundred years_ , Angelica thought. “I can’t just let you pay for me-”

“Yes you can, it’s not that hard.”

“No I can’t!”

“Listen up Maria,” Angie said, squatting down and leaning back on her heels. “I am an expert debater, and trust me, take it from me, if you want to keep arguing about this, you’re not gonna make it out of here alive.”

Maria let out a low laugh, and Angelica felt a strong surge of satisfaction. “Ok, ok,” Maria said, chuckling. “I would hate to be the one being hurt from your bayonet of words.”

Angie opened her mouth to say something, but Officer Dave walked by and unlocked their cell.

“Angelica Schuyler,” he said gruffly. “You’re free to go.”

“Thank you,” Angie said promptly. She offered a hand to Maria, who grabbed it hesitantly, and helped pull her up from his sitting position in the corner.

“Just Miss Schuyler,” the officer said. Angie felt Maria stiffen from next to her.

“Shh, it’s ok, I’ve got this,” Angelica whispered, patting Maria’s arm soothingly. Maria got even more tense, and Angelica swore at herself silently, reprimanding herself for touching her without her consent.

“It’s fine, officer,” Angie said, flipping her hair. She felt Maria’ eyes boring into her, watching her carefully. “You see, _sir_ , I’ll take care of her bail.”

He sighed. “Whatever.”

They followed Officer Dave out of the cell. “You two go that way,” he said, pointing towards a door at the end of the hall. He then turned and headed the opposite direction. Angie shrugged, and started walking.

“I’m sorry I touched you without your permission,” Angelica said softly to Maria. Maria looked at her, slightly surprised.

“Thanks,” she said softly. “No one has really ever-”

They were cut off as someone let out a low whistle from the one of the cells. “Looking good, babes,” some guy said to the two of them, making finger guns with his hands.

“Excuse me?” Angelica asked hostilely.

“How bout you pay out my bail,” the man said, punctuating his words with a wink. He pressed his face against the bars. “And the three of us can go somewhere dark and-”

“How about you respect our privacy and leave us alone,” Angelica said, jabbing her finger at his face.

The man laughed. “Oh, I love a feisty one. Where’s your friend, what’s she like.” The guy craned his head to look at Maria. “Hey! Aren’t you that dancer at Cat Scratch? They used to tie you up.”

Angie turned to look at Maria. She had hunched her shoulder over in an attempt to feel smaller, _to disappear,_ Angie’s brain thought. She could almost physically _feel_ her distress.

“I didn’t recognize you without the handcuffs,” the guy continued. “You had great tits, by the way-”

Angelica slapped him. “ _How dare you treat her like that_ ,” she hissed, spitting in his face. “ _She deserves the_ upmost _respect, and you cat call her, and_ -”

“Angie, chill, it’s cool, it’s cool,” Maria said, pulling Angelica back. “I’m used to it.” She placed a hand on an Angie’s arm, and another on the small of her back. It sent shivers through her body.

“No, it’s not fine,” Angie persisted. “What do you mean, you’re used to it?” Maria averted her eyes, not answering the question.

“Nothing,” she mumbled, removing her hands from Angelica’s body. They kept walking in a stifling, uncomfortable silence.

“Look,” Angie said suddenly, turning to look at Maria, wishing to break the suffocating silence. “I’m sorry that I defended you against that…. psychopath. I’m sorry that if I made you uncomfortable, or anything, it’s just that my bisexual ass can’t stand people like that.”

Maria looked at her as she talked. She blinked. God, she was probably just making it worse, but she kept blubbering on. “And, like, usually, I would just give them a death glare and walk on, but, it wasn’t just me who was being jeered at, and I wouldn’t want you to be hurt-”

“Angie, chill,” Maria said. “It’s cool, it’s ok. Angelica, relax.”

“Relax? Que relaxed, I’m relaxed.”

The corner of her red lips tilted up, making Angelica giddy inside. She wanted to do that again, to make her smile, to make her laugh, to make her happy- _woah,_ Angie thought. _That’s gay._

The girls made it to the room, where Angie convinced her father to pay for her as well as Maria’s bail.

“Listen dad,” Angie said in her debating voice. “You pay for her bail, and I’ll never get jailed again.”

“It’s not up to you to get jailed.”

“Well, _no_ , it isn’t, _not necessarily,_ but I promise that I won’t get into any fights with any meninists in the next year.”

“And what if you do?”

“You can confiscate my bookshelf for life.”

“Ok.”

“Why’d you do that,” Eliza whispered to her sister. “You love your books. And besides, what’s she to you?”

“I’m pretty sure I love her a lot more than my books.”

“Love?” Eliza raised an eyebrow.

“Shit fuck shit,” Angie swore softly. Eliza laughed.

“You know you’re fucked when you lose all of your usual eloquence.”

“Dude, I am so fucked."

Angie watched Maria as she talked to an officer.

“Well, go get your girl,” Eliza whispered playfully, nudging her. Angie looked at her, and nodded. She let out a deep breath.

She stood up, and walked to the booth where Maria was talking to that officer, faking an air of confidence. Confidence that she usually had, but lost when she was talking to Maria.

“Hey,” she said quietly, grabbing Maria’s attention. “How much is it?”

“Almost a thousand?” The reply came out as a question, with Maria talking uneasily.

“Ok,” Angie said, smiling reassuringly. She stepped forward, fishing a credit card from a too small jean pocket (another thing that Angelica advocates for-larger pockets in women’s clothing), and swiped it on the credit card swipey thing. “You’re good to go.”

The officer nodded at them from behind the window.

“I still can’t believe that I just let you pay for me like that,” Maria admitted.

“I don’t mind.” Angie folded her hands behind her back.

“Yeah… but still.”

“I don’t mind,” Angelica insisted. “You know….. I’d actually quite like to get to know you better.”

“Ummm,” Maria said quietly. Angie noticed her hesitancy, and almost fear immediately.

“As friends,” she blurted out. _Shit fuck shit_ , Angie thought. Because there was nothing platonic about her feelings towards the other girl.

“Um… yeah. Sure.”

“Ok,” Angie chirped. “What’s your number-”

“Oh my god, it’s late.”

Angie glanced at the clock. “It’s only 10,” she said uneasily.

“Yeah, uh, listen, I got to go,” Maria said, rushing around and gathering up her things. “I’m so so sorry. Thanks for everything.” She was out of the station before she could say goodbye. Angie opened her mouth, as if to say something, but closed it, speechless.

“You didn’t even get her number?” Eliza asked, walking up to her sister.

“Nope.”

“Well that sucks. Cause she doesn’t like you?”

“Well t’s not cause she doesn’t like me," Angie said, a bit frazzled. "Well, at least, I’m pretty sure that she doesn’t despise me with her entire being. But there’s more to that. And I do love a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from u should know where the title is from  
> oak deserves a tony nomination  
> if anything feels off in this, its probably cause i know nothing about graham windham, jail, equal pay rallies, bailout, jail,


End file.
